1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a facsimile machine or a printer, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus including a drier for accelerating the drying of a recordable medium.
2. Related Art
Hereinafter, a printer will be described as an example of a recording apparatus. In particular, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3075329, there is provided a printer for heating a recording sheet by a heater, evaporating moisture included in the recording sheet, and exhausting air including moisture by an exhauster. JP-A-2002-292841 discloses a printer including a drier for drying an ink landing on a sheet by ejecting hot air onto the sheet.
Even when the heater and the exhauster are included in order to accelerate the drying of the sheet as in the printer described in Japanese Patent No. 3075329 or even when hot air is ejected onto the sheet as in the printer described in JP-A-2002-292841, turbulence (turbulent flow) of air stream occurs at the periphery of the sheet. If the turbulent flow occurs at an end of the sheet, floating (curling) of the end of the sheet occurs and thus recording quality may deteriorate. Such a technical problem is not sufficiently considered in the existing printers including the printers of Japanese Patent No. 3075329 and JP-A-2002-292841.